


i promise i won't bite (until you get me home)

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, I know I use too many adverbs but I love them, Lots of talk about vampire logistics, Lucifer is not the devil, Pro tip from Chloe: when you think someone is about to kiss you just shout 'holy water!', Romance, Vampire AU, Vampires, set during the pilot, you can pry my adverbs from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar is a vampire so please stop calling him the devil.When his friend Delilah dies, Lucifer vows to solve her murder but has he bitten off more than he can chew by teaming up with Detective Chloe Decker?Deckerstar Vampire AU





	1. i've been looking for you to bring me back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I'm back with my take on a deckerstar vampire au!
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came when I read 'I Won't Believe in Death 'Til I Die' by MoanDiary and the title comes from the song Feed the Beast by A R I Z O N A (great song btw go listen to it).
> 
> This fic is a completed 2 shot that's ~15k words total.
> 
> As always, you can follow me on tumblr and twitter @lucks_eterna. Don't be afraid to say hi.

“I’m gonna do as you asked. I’m gonna get it together. Promise, Lucifer,” Delilah said as she walked arm in arm with him down the street.

“Look, it’s not about me. What happens now is up to you.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, firmly planning on turning her life around.

“Okay? Come here, you,” Lucifer said, pulling Delilah in for a hug.

The two friends were still hugging when Lucifer heard the squealing tires of a vehicle approaching them. The next thing he knew, they were being shot at.

Lucifer could feel bullets ripping through his body like comets tearing through the night sky; leaving burning hot trails as they tore through muscles, sinew and organs. 

Lucifer and Delilah fell to the cement together and in the few seconds it took for Lucifer’s body to heal itself, he felt absolutely powerless. There was nothing he could do to help as his friend bled out mere feet away from him.

When he had healed enough to get up, he scrambled over to his friend and caressed her face.

“Delilah, no, no, no,” he said, panic creeping into his voice, “I can save you,” he said, trying to convince himself more than her.

Lucifer rolled up his designer suit sleeve and took a bite out of his own wrist until ruby fluid was dripping from it. He immediately shoved his wrist into Delilah’s mouth and gently bit her neck, taking as little blood as possible. 

You see, Lucifer wasn’t a human, and he wasn’t the devil either. He was a vampire. He was one of the oldest and most powerful immortal beings on earth, but right now, all he cared about was saving his friend.

“Delilah, no! Live, dammit!” he pulled away from her neck just long enough to utter the words before latching back onto her but he could already feel that it was too late.

Modern medicine couldn’t have done anything to help her, changing her into a vampire was his only hope but it was too late even for that.

Delilah was dead.

Lucifer wiped the blood off his hands and mouth with his red handkerchief and adjusted his cufflinks, trying to compose himself. He compelled the witnesses that saw what he was to forget everything they saw and then walked over to the shooter’s car, who had conveniently gotten hit by a bus right after shooting them.

Lucifer grabbed the shooter by the shirt and got him to admit that he ‘just pulled the trigger’ before the young man kicked off.

Recovering from gunshot wounds, trying to save Delilah, and interrogating the shooter had left Lucifer weak so he went back to his club and poured himself two drinks; one glass of blood and one glass of whiskey.

He chugged the blood quickly and while it made him feel better physically, the whiskey was the only thing that could make him feel better emotionally.

Lucifer sat at his piano and played a few somber chords, sipping on his whiskey as he began the process of trying to forget his pain.

He didn’t get very far when a gorgeous woman with golden hair, flawless skin, and a police badge walked up to his piano. He would’ve thought she was a vampire if she didn’t smell so deliciously human.

“Hi,” she greeted gruffly, introducing herself, “Detective Chloe Decker. I’m told you were a witness to the shooting outside and I’m here to take your statement. Can you start by telling me your name?”

“Lucifer. Morningstar,” he said, still playing his piano.

“Lucifer Morningstar?” she repeated with a scoff, “what, are you the devil or something?” she joked.

“No, I’m not the devil, but I get that a lot,” he said with an irritated sigh, “I’m a vampire.”

Chloe’s eyes widened but she just brushed off his comments and moved forward with her questioning. She silently wondered why she always got stuck interviewing the weirdos, “talk to me about your relationship with the victim.”

“She used to work here, a few years back. I would occasionally accompany her when she sang and then I made a few introductions and she became a big star. Then someone decided to end her life,” he ended bitterly before muttering, “she was my friend.”

“Did you know the shooter?” Chloe asked. 

She saw how hurt he was by his friend’s death but she ignored the urge to comfort him.

“No, but we did have an interesting little chat before he kicked off. I asked him why he did it.”

“Huh, like to play cop, do you?”

“No, I just like to play in general, detective, what about you?” he said, using humor to deflect his hurt. 

“So, you had a conversation with a dead guy?” she asked, ignoring his jibe and pressing forward.

“Oh no, he wasn’t quite dead yet, his soul hadn’t crossed the threshold.”

“I see. Did he tell you why he did it?”

“Why, money, of course. You humans, you love your money, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes we do, and what planet are you from? London?” she was starting to get fed up with his asshole act.

“Mmm, well I spent some time in London but I’m not from there originally.”

“Why don’t you tell me something. How does she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets and yet you get away without a scratch?” Chloe asked, hoping to rule him out as a suspect if he wasn’t going to give her anything else to work with.

“The benefits of immortality,” he replied, smugly sipping on his drink.

“Ah, immortality, of course. Do you spell that with one or two M’s, I always forget,” she deadpanned, pretending to write it down in her notepad. 

“You think I’m joking but I’m being quite serious. I told you, darling, vampire,” he said, motioning up and down his body.

“We’re done here,” Chloe said, closing her notepad and turning to walk away. If he was going to jerk her around with this vampire nonsense then he wasn’t worth her time.

“Uh, detective, wait,” he said, grabbing her hand to stop her, “you can’t go, someone needs to be punished.”

Chloe gasped at the sensation of his ice-cold hand touching hers but quickly composed herself, “yeah, yeah we are,” she declared, yanking her hand from his grip and walking away.

Lucifer watched the intriguing woman walk away from him. He decided that he was going to find and punish Delilah’s killer with or without her help so he got his keys and hopped into his Corvette, speeding through the streets of LA in search of justice.

Lucifer tracked down all the people he knew Delilah was close with and shook them down until he got answers.

When Delilah’s ex-fiancé Jimmy pointed him in the direction of her new boyfriend, a rapper who went by the name 2Vile, he compelled the butler to let him into the house and found the man in question.

Lucifer was furious when he found out that 2Vile abused Delilah so he was extra rough when interrogating him.

Lucifer had just finished dangling 2Vile off a balcony when a familiar face showed up.

“LAPD, guns down! On the floor, down. You two against a wall!” Chloe commanded as she stormed into the room with her gun drawn.

“Detective! Welcome to the party,” Lucifer greeted. He was slightly impressed that she had continued to investigate after their initial interaction. He thought that the LAPD would just brush her murder under the rug and write it off as a drug deal gone wrong but maybe he was wrong about them, or at least wrong about her. Maybe she was different. 

“I ran the dead guy’s cellphone, 2Vile was the last person he called,” Chloe said, addressing the rapper before turning to Lucifer, “but what I find highly interesting is how you made the connection on your own?”

“Well, I’ve been busy, my dear,” he replied.

Chloe was taken aback by Lucifer’s audacity but quickly pushed past the pet name and addressed the suspect, “talk to me about Delilah.”

“We’ve been over that one, detective. Look, he might be an abusive waste of space, but he had nothing to do with Delilah’s death. I’ve just threatened his life, he’s not our guy, trust me.”

“You did what now?” Chloe could not believe this guy. She knew he cared about his friend’s death and wanted it solved but going around town, threatening suspects and obstructing her investigation was not the right way to do it.

“Yeah, isn’t that illegal?” 2Vile chimed in.

“Uh, little bit, yeah,” Chloe said, “you, stay put. You,” she said, turning to Lucifer, “you’re coming with me.”

Chloe whipped out her handcuffs and put them on Lucifer a little tighter than they needed to be just for all the trouble he’s caused her. She noticed for the second time how cold his skin was when she was putting on the cuffs but didn’t say anything.

“Ohh, that’s it detective. A little tighter,” he said, making the situation sound more sexual than it needed to be. Chloe rolled her eyes and led him to her cruiser.

“At least now perhaps you’ll listen to me. Although I’m not quite sure why _I’m_ being arrested.”

“Because you’re interfering with a police investigation, you’ve broken I can’t even count how many laws, and you piss me off.”

“Right, I can get out of these you know.”

“Funny,” Chloe replied without any humor in her voice. Those were real police handcuffs, not the kind that magicians use or the type sold in sex shops. The only way to get out without the key is to dislocate your thumb but Chloe had put them on too tight for even that. She heard a few clicks coming from behind Lucifer’s back and within 2 seconds, he was holding them up for her to see, leaving her shocked and confused, “how’d you do that?” 

Lucifer ignored her question and let out a sigh. 

“Look, detective. I’ve obviously proven myself useful by getting to 2Vile so why don’t you just let me help you solve this case with you.”

“Yeah, no, that’s not how it works. You don’t just get to ride along with me because you have nothing better to do,” Chloe opened the back door of the car for Lucifer, “get in the car or these are going back on.”

“Is that a promise?” he teased with a wide grin. 

Chloe, however, wasn’t as amused, “you’re insane. I’m taking you in. Get in the car.”

“No, that’s bo-ring,” he whined, “not to mention pointless. Come on, I’ll help you, it’ll be fun!”

“How could you possibly help me?”

“I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things others cannot,” Lucifer said, flashing her his teeth.

“So you’re psychic or something?” 

“No, I can’t read people’s minds. I’m not a Jedi.”

“Right, no, of course not, that would be ridiculous. You’re just a vampire,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Exactly! Now you’re getting it, detective,” he purred.

“Okay, I get that Halloween is right around the corner, but does this vampire shtick work year-round? I mean, is this all some ploy to ‘get chicks’ or do you seriously believe you’re a vampire?”

“I _am_ a vampire,” he insisted, “and I can assure you, I have no problems getting women into bed, or men for that matter. They practically fall over themselves to sleep with me, and for the record, I’ve never once had to use my powers of compulsion to get laid.”

“Powers of compulsion?” Chloe questioned.

“Advanced vampires like yours truly are capable of compelling humans to do whatever we want, all it takes is a bit of eye contact. Here, I’ll prove it to you!”

Chloe looked at him skeptically but played along, letting him get closer to her until his face was just inches away and his intense brown eyes were locked on hers.

“Detective. Chloe,” he began, “I know what you desire. You act like you can’t stand me but I see how your gaze lingers on me when you think I’m not looking and I can hear how your heart rate quickens when I’m near. Despite your proclaimed revulsion, you can’t deny that there’s a connection between us.” Chloe giggles and shrugs, practically blushing at his words, so he continued, “if you feel what I feel, then kiss me, right now.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said in a low, breathy tone. His heart stuttered and he let out an involuntary gasp. Chloe leaned in, her breath ghosting over his cold skin, warming him up. He closed his eyes in preparation for their kiss and shivered when he felt her cheek graze his scruff. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “in your dreams, jackass!” and then kneed him in the balls.

Lucifer stumbled backwards out of shock more than pain and a range of emotions crossed his face, “wait! That was too vague, let me try again!”

“No, Lucifer. You’re not gonna get me to kiss you so whatever that stupid trick was supposed to accomplish, drop it!”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, let me try something else, please!” he begged.

Chloe sighed but indulged him one more time. He looked her directly in the eye and commanded with all his authority, “hop on one foot!”

Chloe just rolled her eyes and stayed standing firmly on both feet, “Lucifer, I’m done playing your little game, let’s go.”

“You’re not a vampire are you?” he questioned even though all of his senses were telling him that she was 100% human, “you’re not wearing any vervain, by chance? It can prevent compulsion.”

“Ver-what? No, I’m not, and frankly, I’m getting tired of your antics, Lucifer.”

“I don’t get it. No human can resist my compulsion.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you’re not as charming as you think you are, buddy.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I don’t know why that didn’t work but please, let me help you. I just want to get justice for my friend.”

Chloe could see that he was being sincere and even though he pissed her off to no end, she knew he cared deeply about Delilah and just wanted to help. 

She mentally weighed the pros and cons of letting him help on this case and even though he was crazy for sincerely believing he was a vampire, he didn’t strike her as dangerous. It also helped that there was a kernel of truth to what he said. They did have a connection and a small part of her was intrigued by him and wanted to explore it further.

“Ugh, I am so going to regret this later,” she said, looking up into the sky as if for help, “get in the damn car!” 

“With pleasure!” The glee in Lucifer’s voice couldn’t be contained. Lucifer hopped into the passenger side and the duo drove off to chase down their next lead.

While they were in the car, Lucifer couldn’t help but notice how good she smelled. It was easier to ignore when they were outside or in big rooms but sitting next to her in the confines of the car, there was no escaping her mouth-watering scent. 

Lucifer was one of the world’s oldest vampires and he prided himself on his control so he wasn’t about to lose it and start dining at the Detective Buffet. He knew that certain humans had scents that appealed to vampires more than others but he had never smelled one as sweet as Chloe’s in all his time on earth.

Chloe caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and called him out on it. “What?!? Why are you staring at me?”

“Sorry,” he muttered, “you just smell good.”

“Thanks?” she said, trying to remember if she even applied perfume this morning. They drove in silence for a while before Chloe merged to get onto a bridge and remembered something she had read about vampires long ago, “so if I drive over the LA river, you’re not gonna burst into flames or anything are you? I only ask because that would be a big mess in my front seat and I just cleaned my car.”

“Fortunately, no. The whole ‘vampires can’t cross running water’ myth was based on one vampire’s hydrophobia. Drac sure was a wuss around water,” Lucifer added, earning a genuine chuckle from Chloe. He was immediately enchanted by the sound of her laughter and as soon as she stopped, he wanted to hear it again. 

“So I’m guessing sunlight doesn’t burn you either?”

“Actually, that one has some truth to it. Vampires don’t catch fire when we touch sunlight but it does feel like a very painful sunburn. It can kill us; it just takes a while. My ring, however, protects me,” he said, wiggling his right middle finger that had a large ring with an onyx stone in the middle, “it’s actually quite valuable so don’t tell any of your other vampire friends about it,” he finished with a wink.

“Right, because I have so many vampire friends,” she deadpanned. Chloe didn’t know why she was entertaining Lucifer’s vampire fantasies. Maybe she was just bored and it was a way to pass the time as they sat in the gridlock that was LA traffic; or maybe a small part of her wanted to believe what he was saying.

“Hmm, you’d be surprised how many are hiding among humans, blending in. I’d wager that at least a few of your friends are vampires,” he said. 

His comments struck a nerve with Chloe and even though she doubted any of her friends were blood sucking vampires, it made her wonder how well she really knew her friends.

“So what about mirrors?” she asked.

Instead of answering her directly, Lucifer rolled down his window and adjusted the side mirror so that she could see his reflection in it and waved. Chloe felt a smile tugging at her lips as he continued waving at her with a goofy expression on his face.

“Thankfully a myth,” he replied, “because I love to look at myself in the mirror, especially in the bedroom,” he concluded with a lecherous smirk.

“Gross,” Chloe remarked, trying her best to not think about Lucifer making eye contact with her in the mirror while they had sex. “So garlic?” she asked, desperate to change the subject.

“I _love_ garlic!” he beamed, “come over for dinner some time and I’ll cook you a full Italian dinner complete with homemade onion and garlic marinara sauce and garlic parmesan bread. The best Italian food you’ll ever have, I guarantee it!”

Chloe could feel the blood rushing to her face when she realized that Lucifer was asking her out on a date. If they had met under different circumstances, maybe she would’ve said yes. He was funny, quick-witted, and insanely hot, the only problem was that he might be actually insane, since he insisted that he was a vampire.

When Chloe blushed, the blood rushing up to her face and neck only made her smell even more delectable to Lucifer. He swelled with pride that he was able to have such an effect on her. The fact that his compulsion didn’t work on her just made him want her more. He loved a good challenge and he could already tell that Chloe was going to be an exquisite one.

Without realizing it, Lucifer began to lean over into Chloe’s space. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer to her neck, the mouth-watering scent of her blood drawing him in.

Chloe tried to keep her eyes on the road but she could see what he was doing out of her peripheral vision and her heart rate rapidly increased, making the problem worse.

She thought that he was going to kiss her on the neck, which would be beyond inappropriate. Chloe knew that she needed to stop him but a small, pesky, part of her brain wanted to let him continue. 

When he was mere inches from her neck, Chloe shouted, “Holy water!?!” 

This snapped Lucifer out of his trance and he jerked back upright into his seat, “perfectly safe. Crosses are useless too. I stay away from churches just due to a general disdain for them, not because they cause me any harm.”

“So what will kill you?” she asked, starting to gain back some of her composure.

“Trying to get rid of me already, detective? And here I thought we were just starting to hit it off.”

“Ha ha,” Chloe said without any humor, “just answer the question.”

“Fire, beheading, and a stake through the heart are the only three ways to kill a vampire. The stake can be made of anything, not just wood, but it has to pierce the heart directly. If you miss by even a few millimeters, it will heal, so if you’re planning on killing me; don’t miss,” he finished ominously. 

Chloe gulped and felt a chill run up her spine at his words. He really did have a talent for changing his mood on a dime. 

“So does this mean you finally believe me? That I really am a vampire?” he asked, his tone bordering on chipper, which only added to his mercurial nature.

“Nope, just bored. Vampires aren’t real,” she declared.

Lucifer leaned over again causing Chloe to tense up. For a second she thought that he was going to try to kiss her again so she was even more surprised when he flicked her on the arm.

“Ow,” she said, out of surprise more than pain, “what was that for?”

“If I’m not real, then why did that hurt?” Lucifer questioned in a smug tone as if to say ‘checkmate.’

“Well of course you’re real but—” she started before Lucifer cut her off.

“Aha! So you do acknowledge that vampires exist!”

“What I was saying,” she snapped back, “is that you’re obviously real but you’re not a vampire, you’re just a really weird dude that is getting on my nerves.”

“Really? Because if your blush earlier was any indication, I’d say I’m making headway.”

“I was not blushing. You make me nauseous,” she said, trying to convince herself as much as him.

“Oh now that’s not true, is it? You and I both know that there’s something there.”

“We’re here,” Chloe parked the car outside of Dr. Linda Martin’s office, ignoring Lucifer’s assertion. 

Chloe and Lucifer interviewed Dr. Martin to find out if she knew anything about Delilah’s death. She told them that Delilah was seeing a married man and that she suspected he could be the killer but she didn’t want to reveal his name due to doctor/patient confidentiality. 

“Watch and learn, detective,” Lucifer said before turning to look Dr. Martin directly in the eye, “Linda, darling, you want to tell us his name, don’t you?”

“I do! But… but… I can’t?” 

“Oh, she’s one of the complex ones,” Lucifer whispered in Chloe’s ear before turning back to her, “Linda, darling, why don’t you tell me, hmm?”

“Well I can’t,” she said, breaking eye contact with him, “I want to, but I can’t! Oh, you’re the devil.”

“Not quite,” Lucifer said, chuckling, “now come on, Dr. Martin, I know you want to.”

“Oh man, and it’s really, really juicy too.”

“Ohh, I bet it is!” Lucifer replied.

Chloe was confused by Linda’s sudden change in behavior and had no idea how Lucifer was making her talk, “what did you do to her? Did you roofie her?”

“Oh, no, it’s not her fault, she’s just reacting to my compulsion. Her willpower is admirable but, like I said, no human is able to resist me. Except for you, for some reason. It’s fascinating.”

“You say it’s fascinating,” Linda interjected, “but I can see that it disturbs you, doesn’t it? Deeply.”

A quizzical look crossed Lucifer’s face at Linda’s nugget of wisdom but he quickly got back to the task at hand, “Dr. Martin, Linda, please tell us the name of the man Delilah was having an affair with.”

He phrased it politely but Chloe could tell that it was a command and not a request.

“Okay!” Linda shouted, “it’s Grey Cooper.”

“No way, that is juicy!” Chloe quipped.

“Grey Cooper, the actor? The one married to Amanda What’s-her-chops? Oh no, he’s horrible. So square-jawed, so handsome, so vanilla. Oh, I’m really quite disappointed in Delilah, that’s truly terrible taste in the opposite sex.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Martin, we’ll be in touch. Come on, Lucifer, let’s go.”

While they were driving to interview Grey Cooper, Chloe asked Lucifer more vampire questions just to see if he would finally crack and admit that it was all an act.

“So what are the upsides to being a vampire?” she asked when they stopped at a red light.

“Immortality, heightened senses, super speed and strength, accelerated healing, and compelling humans to do whatever I want,” he listed, ticking them off on his fingers.

“So no flying then? That sure would be useful in this traffic,” she said with a sigh.

“Oh, well, I used to be able to fly but I cut my wings off,” he said, deadly serious.

“Really?” Chloe replied. He said it in such a solemn tone that made Chloe almost believe him.

“No, of course not,” he replied with a chuckle, “I can’t fly or turn into a bat or anything. Was a bit miffed when I found that one out too,” he said, an adorable pout gracing his features.

“Okay, so what are the downsides? Besides not being able to fly,” she asked.

“Hmm, not a lot,” he thought for a moment before answering, “most vamps can’t walk in the sunlight without burning a little bit but my nifty ring prevents that. I suppose the heightened emotions are a little hard to control when you first turn but it gets easier with time and practice. Some vampires go and make the mistake of trying to have human friends or fall in love but they all die, eventually. Thankfully, I’ve never had that problem. No attachments to any one human,” he declared proudly.

“So you’ve never been in love?”

“I have never been in love,” he confirmed. His gaze lingered on Chloe. She could feel his eyes on her but she just tightened her grip on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead at the road.

“How does one become a vampire?” she asked.

“We have to exchange fluids,” he declared, causing Chloe to blush yet again. “Basically, you drink my blood while I’m drinking yours. Don’t worry though, I promise I won’t bite. Until you get me home,” he added with a wink and his signature dirty smirk.

Chloe knew that he was trying to rile her up and she should have been able to ignore him better but she just couldn’t stop picturing them exchanging fluids. She told herself that she was just horny and needed to get laid since it had been ages since her last time. She would not allow herself to get involved with Lucifer Morningstar though. No matter how hot he is or how attracted she is to him, there’s no way she’s getting involved with a witness in one of her investigations. 

Lucifer could smell that he was getting her genuinely aroused and as much as he would like to tear her clothes off this instant, he knew he needed to restrain himself so he took mercy on her and stopped making sexual innuendos. 

“So do you finally believe me, then?”

“Nope,” Chloe said with a shake of her head, “I just wanted to see how far you would take this whole vampire act. Seriously, you deserve an Oscar but no, I don’t believe it.”

“Does it scare you?” he asked in a tender voice.

“No, I mean, how can I be scared of something that isn’t real?”

Lucifer licked his lips and turned to face her as best as he could with his seatbelt in the way before asking his next question, “do I scare you?”

She took a brief moment to think. Sure, Lucifer was a weirdo but he didn’t seem dangerous. Intimidating, maybe; annoying, definitely, but somehow she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. It scared her that she already trusted this man after knowing him for less than a day but she trusted her instincts, and they were telling her that deep down, Lucifer was a good man.

“No,” she replied softly.

“Good,” he answered with a simper.

When they arrived at the movie set where Grey Cooper was filming, Chloe and Lucifer interviewed him and after some persuasion from Lucifer, Grey confirmed that he was sleeping with Delilah. Grey had a $10,000 watch that was a gift from Delilah and matched the watch that the shooter was wearing. Unfortunately, Grey’s wife Amanda showed up and she, Grey, and his bodyguard got into a fight that cut their interview short.

“Hey, guys! Guys!” Chloe shouted, trying to get them to break it up. By that time, backup had arrived so Chloe turned to the officers and said, “arrest them,” before turning to Lucifer and commenting, “one of them has gotta be guilty.”

Lucifer nodded, hoping she was right and that they would confess so he could get justice for his friend.

“Well, detective, why don’t we celebrate with a drink at my bar? On me.”

Chloe didn’t want to agree initially but it had been a long day and she could use some alcohol to unwind. 

“Okay, but you are not getting me upstairs and into your coffin or whatever you sleep in,” she insisted, pointing her finger at him.

Lucifer laughed a deep belly-laugh but agreed to her terms.

Right when she sat down at the bar, her phone rang with some bad news.

“So Grey and Amanda have zero connection to the shooter,” she relayed to Lucifer, “but the shooter had the same watch as Grey, that can’t be a coincidence. Maybe Delilah gave him one too? Like a kind of go-to gift?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Lucifer offered, disappointed in their dead end. 

“God, what am I doing here? We should be running down other leads,” Chloe said, moving to get up. Lucifer put his hand on top of hers to stop her causing Chloe to gasp softly. His hand was like ice on hers and it never failed to surprise her. How could a man so hot constantly feel so cold, she wondered.

“One drink,” he asserted, “come on, you need this.”

“Okay,” she conceded.

“One whiskey, neat,” he told the bartender, “and, let me guess, a vodka martini?” he said, looking at Chloe. She nodded. She was a little surprised that he guessed her favorite drink and thought for a second that maybe he could read minds but quickly wrote it off as just a lucky guess.

“Whiskey? Really? Your act is slipping, Mr. Morningstar. No Bloody Mary or sangria? I’m disappointed in you,” she teased, “I thought you’d have a keg of O neg on tap but this just seems like a normal bar to me.”

“I do have some O negative in my fridge upstairs in case of emergencies, but I much prefer my blood warm, fresh, and directly from the source.” 

The way he looked at Chloe up and down made it clear exactly what he meant. What had started off as fun teasing had turned intense yet again. 

“That’s one subject we haven’t talked about yet,” Chloe said, nervously sipping on her drink.

“Ah right. Yes, I do require blood to live but I haven’t killed anyone in a long time.” Chloe’s head whipped to face him. She hoped that he was joking and that it was all just part of his vampire shtick but his tone made it sound like he was serious. “It’s pretty easy to stop drinking before it’s too late and I have plenty of warm bodies that are more than willing to donate a few pints. Like Brittany, here,” he said, waving to a woman across the room who had been eyeing them seductively since they walked in the door.

“Hi, Lucifer,” Brittany said in a sing-songy voice.

“Hello, darling,” he sipped his drink and winked at her.

“And people just agree to that?” Chloe questioned.

“Well they do get mind-blowing orgasms. I’m a generous lover and my tongue is very good at—”

Chloe cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Okay! Okay, I’ve heard enough.”

Lucifer loved how flustered he could make her get in such a short amount of time. He stared at her with a big grin on his face.

“I was going to say ‘at closing wounds,’” he replied, “my saliva contains an enzyme that heals the bite wound almost instantly so there’s never a scar.”

Now Chloe was thinking about Lucifer’s saliva and her mind refused to stop conjuring up images of the two of them sleeping together.

“Okay, that’s enough vampire talk,” Chloe announced, “I don’t even know why I’ve indulged you this much.”

Lucifer and Chloe sipped their drinks in silence for a few minutes, which gave Chloe time to pay attention to the TV playing the news in the background. 

Coincidently, the report was about Delilah’s death and how her music had climbed to number fifteen on the charts, its highest ranking ever, which made everything click into place for Chloe.

“Oh wow, Delilah didn’t give that watch to the drug dealer. Come on, I know who killed Delilah, I’ll explain on the way!”

Chloe and Lucifer hopped into her cruiser once more and she explained her whole theory on how Jimmy killed Delilah to increase record sales and how he used the watch Delilah had given him to pay off the shooter since he was broke.

Lucifer agreed that it was a plausible theory and let his anger at Jimmy build the whole car ride over to the recording studio.

When Chloe confronted Jimmy and laid out the case against him, Jimmy pulled a gun on the poor kid who was in the studio with them.

“Hey, Jimmy, put down the gun!” Chloe said, trying to deescalate the situation as she pulled out her own gun.

“I made her. She ruined me, she humiliated me, she _owes_ me!”

“You’re not God, Jimmy, you didn’t make her,” Lucifer interjected, “but you did destroy her, so now I’m gonna destroy you.”

“You back off you freak. I mean it,” Jimmy said, jamming the gun further into the singer’s neck as Lucifer walked towards him, “I am not going to jail for that bitch. No chance!”

“Listen to him, Lucifer. Back off!” Chloe commanded. Nevertheless, Lucifer walked between her and Jimmy, obstructing her shot.

“I told you, it’s fine. I’m immortal,” he insisted casually, not a hint of fear in his voice. 

Chloe’s heart sank as she realized that Lucifer really was convinced that he was immortal and he was going to get himself shot if she didn’t do something about it. Chloe steadied herself and aimed her gun at Jimmy’s arm, squeezing the trigger. He dropped to the ground and let the kid he was holding hostage go but Lucifer wasn’t pleased.

“Well what did you do that for? You just let him off too easy. He needs to pay, he needs to suffer for what he did to her! He needs to feel the pain, not escape it!” he shouted, and for the first time since meeting him, Chloe got a glimpse of his violent side.

While Lucifer was busy shouting, Jimmy found his gun that he had dropped and fired three shots, hitting Chloe directly and causing her to fall down.

Lucifer had two choices, he could go and save Chloe to make sure she was alright or he could get vengeance for Delilah and go after Jimmy. In the heat of the moment, his fury won out and he left a dying Chloe to bleed out.

Lucifer stalked over to Jimmy, letting his fangs descend and his eyes flash red. Jimmy was still on the floor so Lucifer used his super strength to easily lift him off the ground and pin him against the wall. Jimmy unloaded the rest of his gun’s clip into Lucifer but the bullets barely made Lucifer twitch as they healed almost immediately.

He relished the look of fear in Jimmy’s eyes when Jimmy realized what he was and began begging for mercy.

“Please, please, don’t kill me!”

“Oh, Jimmy. When I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish that was all I did.”

Lucifer ripped chunks of skin out of Jimmy’s neck and arms with his teeth but he refused to feed on Jimmy. He refused to gain sustenance from the man who had Delilah killed so he only used his fangs to inflict as much pain as possible. 

Flecks of blood splattered the recording studio’s walls, painting a gruesome picture of Lucifer’s rage. 

It would’ve been so easy for Lucifer to tear Jimmy into pieces until he was dead, but a voice in the back of his head told him to stop. Lucifer dropped Jimmy and he fell to the floor, writhing in agony. 

With one swift stomp of his foot, Lucifer broke Jimmy’s back with a sickening crack in a spot where it would paralyze him but wouldn’t kill him. 

Lucifer straightened his cufflinks and wiped the blood from his face. He admired his work but he was interrupted by a small moan of pain across the room.

“Chloe,” he whispered and rushed over to her. In his blind rage, he had completely forgotten about Chloe and while he was having his fun with Jimmy, she was bleeding out.

Lucifer mentally chastised himself for being so stupid. He let his anger and rage get the best of him and lost valuable time. Maybe if he had acted sooner, he could’ve been able to save Chloe. He could’ve carried her to the hospital and she would’ve been fine but he could tell that she had lost too much blood for that now.

He hated himself for putting his own selfish hatred of Jimmy and desire for vengeance for Delilah over Chloe’s life. He hated that he wasted so much time on Jimmy and didn’t call for help, but most of all, he knew he would hate himself a lot more if he didn’t even try to save her and she died because of him.

Lucifer hovered over Chloe’s body, listening to her heartbeat growing fainter and fainter with each passing second.

“Come on, darling, please wake up!” he caressed her cheek and patted it lightly to wake her up.

She woke with a raspy breath and Lucifer knew she didn’t have long now.

“I don’t want to die!” she croaked, gasping for air.

“I won’t let you!” Lucifer said, steadfastly, and did the only thing he could think of to save her.

Lucifer let his fangs descend and rolled up his left sleeve. He took a big bite out of his own wrist until it was freely bleeding and held it against her mouth.

“Sorry,” Lucifer whispered. He gently brushed her hair away from her neck and bit down.

Her warm blood sloshed over his taste buds and poured down Lucifer’s throat, filling him with her essence. 

If Lucifer thought she smelled good, then she tasted a million times better. She was sweeter than honey and saltier than a warm pretzel and she tasted like all of Lucifer’s favorite things.

The primal, instinctual part of his brain told him to keep indulging. Keep drinking until his body was satisfied and this thirst was slaked. Keep drinking until she was drained of every drop of blood.

He had been a vampire for eons and had never desired someone’s blood as much as he wanted hers in that moment. Lucifer was hedonistic, sure, but it had been a very long time since he had drunk so much blood from a human that it killed them and he didn’t want to break that streak now.

Digging deeper into his willpower than he ever thought possible, the small voice in the back of his head finally won out and he pulled himself away from Chloe’s neck.

Lucifer gasped for air and licked the blood off his lips, his whole body shaking with the effort it took to restrain himself. He took a few deep, calming breaths to center himself before going to work on her neck wound.

Lucifer licked a stripe from Chloe’s clavicle to just below her ear, his saliva instantly closing her wound and healing it. Lucifer continued to lick her neck, cleaning up every last drop of her blood that he had spilled. When her neck was clean, he sucked the blood off each of his fingers to savor the taste of her just a little bit longer.

Now all he could do was wait. He desperately hoped that he didn’t drink too much of her blood or wait too long to act. He didn’t know if he could live with himself if he was too late and he lost another person he cared about.

Lucifer sat back on his knees and waited for a sign that it had worked. 

He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw Chloe’s chest go up and down, her breathing becoming steadier and less raspy. She was gonna make it. 

Lucifer knew that more police officers would be arriving soon and he had no interest in explaining what happened or compelling them all to forget about it.

Carefully, he scooped Chloe up into his arms bridal style and tucked her head against his chest. He used his super speed to run her up into his penthouse and then ran back to get her car and parked it in his underground parking garage.

He watched over Chloe’s unconscious form protectively and waited for her to wake up. 

He couldn’t help but admire how peaceful and beautiful she looked, asleep in his bed. He hoped she wouldn’t be too disoriented when she woke up, that would make the whole process even harder than it already was, but he didn’t know where else to take her.

Hours passed and he dutifully watched over her, never leaving her side.

Finally, when the sun had set and the moon was just starting to make its way over the horizon, she woke up.

Chloe’s eyes snapped open and she woke up with a start, gasping for air as if she had spent her whole life underwater and was just now taking her first breath.

Her entire body felt different. Her head was pounding. Everything was more intense and her senses were overloaded with stimuli. She didn’t know what was wrong but she did know that what she was feeling was definitely not normal.

“Chloe!” Lucifer stood up from his chair and walked over to her side.

“Lucifer!” she said, somehow knowing that he was responsible for whatever was wrong with her, “what the hell did you do to me?!?!”


	2. come on and feed the beast 'cause i need no sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer teaches Chloe how to control her new abilities and helps her adjust to her new life as a vampire. Chloe goes back to work with Lucifer at her side and they solve Ali Thornton's murder together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you asked, yes I did borrow a fair amount of my vampire mythology from TVD. I'm watching it now for the first time so no spoilers.

“Lucifer,” she repeated, “what did you do to me? Why do I feel so different? And why am I in your bed? Oh God, please tell me we didn’t…” she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

“As much as I wish we did, we did not,” Lucifer replied, “what’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were going to see Jimmy Barnes. We had just figured out that he was the killer and then… then he shot me.” Chloe pulled back the covers and lifted her shirt, looking for bullet wounds that weren’t there. “I…I… I don’t understand,” she stuttered, “he shot me, my clothes are covered in blood, I could’ve sworn I…” 

A look of realization crossed her face as all the puzzle pieces fell into place and all her memories came rushing back to her.

The feeling of his mouth on her neck and his blood dripping down her throat. His tongue lapping at her neck to close her wound. His fangs digging into her flesh. He really was a vampire and now…

“You turned me into a vampire!” she concluded.

“I did,” he said softly, hanging his head in shame.

“What the fuck, Lucifer!?!? I don’t want this! You turned me into a blood-sucking freak. I’m a monster now because of you! What made you think this was okay?!?!” 

“I’m sorry, alright!” A sentence he doesn’t say often, “you told me that you didn’t want to die and I didn’t want you to either so I did the only thing I could think of to save you!”

“You couldn’t have taken me to a hospital?!?!” she lashed out at him.

“I could’ve but it was too late. You had lost too much blood. You would’ve died before we made it there.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a vampire, if there’s one thing I know, it’s blood!”

Chloe saw the pained look on his face and her heightened senses combined with her already stellar cop instincts told her that he was holding something back.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered so quietly she was sure she wouldn’t have heard it if she didn’t have enhanced hearing, “maybe if I had gone to help you right away instead of going for punishment… but I’m a vengeful bastard so I had to break Jimmy’s back first. I restrained myself from killing him, if that’s any consolation. I could’ve easily snapped his neck but I went for the lower back instead. It doesn’t really matter though because I wasted too much time on that pathetic malcontent when I should’ve been running you to safety. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry, Chloe.”

Chloe could hear the genuine remorse in his voice and calmed down a little bit. He didn’t relish creating a new vampire or do it to have any control over her, he did it to save her life. She wished that he would’ve worried about her first too instead of going after Jimmy but she could understand where he was coming from. 

In the end, it really was Jimmy’s fault for shooting her and not Lucifer’s fault for saving her. Who knows, maybe if he had tried to rush her to the hospital, she would’ve died on the operating table, there’s no knowing for sure that she would be alive. 

“So what happens now?” she asked. Chloe had never felt more lost in her life. She had no idea what being a vampire really entailed aside from a few conversations with Lucifer that she wasn’t really paying that close attention to. 

“Your life doesn’t have to change that much,” he insisted, “you can still be around the people you love and not cause them any harm. You’re not gonna be some blood-thirsty monster, you’ll just be a little hangry in the beginning but I can help you learn to control it. You probably have a raging headache right now,” he guessed.

“Yeah, I do. I thought I was supposed to feel awesome all the time now, what’s up with that?”

Lucifer walked over to his fridge and came back with two bags of blood.

“You will feel awesome after you drink this.” He handed her a pint of O negative and she studied it with a wary expression. “Your first feeding will complete the process and get rid of that vampire hangover you’re feeling right now.”

“And if I don’t feed?”

“You’ll starve to death; but, more likely, you’ll lose control and attack an innocent human first out of hunger. The body has tremendous self-preservation mechanisms to keep you from dying, even as a vampire.”

Chloe weighed her choices and decided that starving to the point where she hurt someone wasn’t a viable option.

“Okay, well then, bottoms up I guess.”

She closed her eyes in preparation for what she was about to do. Chloe expected it to taste disgusting. The handful of times she had tasted her own blood as a human it had tasted coppery and metallic and not at all delectable so she was surprised when the first few drops of blood hit her tongue. 

It tasted amazing. Better than warm cinnamon rolls and ice cream and pizza and all her favorite foods in one. Her eyes widened in shock and delight and she let out an unintentional moan of delight.

Lucifer eyed her hungrily but she couldn’t tell if it was the blood or her that he craved. Maybe both.

Chloe could feel her teeth shifting and she could feel her newfound fangs descending into her mouth. 

Chloe made quick work of the first pint of blood and was already onto the second one. Her fangs dug into the plastic bag causing a little blood to spill onto her lips and the corner of her mouth.

Lucifer leaned forward causing her posture to stiffen defensively. She thought he was going to take her blood bag away, but instead, he reached towards her mouth.

Lucifer rubbed the pad of his finger over her lips and wiped away the errant blood. Chloe’s breath hitched in her chest and she knew that he could hear her heart rate quicken and see her pupils dilate.

Lucifer dragged his finger across her lips again, letting it linger for longer than needed before putting his finger in his mouth to suck off the blood.

“Wouldn’t want any to go to waste,” he says. Chloe can hear how gravelly his voice had gotten and she knew that she was having an effect on him too.

The tension in room continued to rise and neither of them broke eye contact; not wanting to be the first to back down. 

It took a second for it to register but she realized that Lucifer’s finger on her lips didn’t feel cold on her skin. In fact, he felt quite warm and inviting. She didn’t know for sure but she guessed that her skin was a lot colder now than average 98.6 degrees so he felt warm in comparison. 

Lucifer is the first to blink. He removes his finger from his mouth and looks away before things go somewhere they’ll both regret. As much as he would love to have sex with Chloe, he knew that she was in a vulnerable place right now and it wouldn’t feel right to take advantage of her in her current state. 

“So, how much of this stuff do I actually need to drink?” Chloe asked, cutting the tension.

“Blood? It’s okay, you can say it. It’s not a dirty word,” he teased, “and you don’t need nearly as much as most people think. Most vamps do about 2-4 pints a week. You can spread it out or do it all at once, it doesn’t matter, just don’t drink more than that consistently because you’ll start to feel bloated and sluggish.”

“How do you normally get your blood?”

“Well for blood bags, I compel nurses at the hospital to snag them for me. Blood bags are great for healing in case of an emergency but like I said, I much prefer it fresh from the source. I’m sure my uh, ‘blood donors’, let’s call them, would be more than happy to offer you some if you’re interested. Otherwise I can teach you how to feed on someone and then compel them to forget, if you want.”

“I’m good with the bags for now, thanks” she said, holding up her pint.

“As you wish. Even still, I’ve got a lot of things to teach you before I set you loose on the world. I’m guessing your senses are a tad overloaded right now. I can help you control that.”

Lucifer was exactly right. All her senses were working overtime right now and it was incredibly distracting. She could hear everything from the traffic downstairs to the couple having sex in the club’s bathroom to Lucifer’s heart beating in his chest and blood flowing in his veins.

The lights in Lucifer’s penthouse were too bright and hurt her eyes. She was glad that it was still dark out because she just knew that the sun was going to be a bitch in the morning. Her eye sight was so good that she could see each individual thread on Lucifer’s sheets but her eyes kept going in and out of focus and it was making her dizzy.

She could pick out each individual scent in the room. The last drops of blood in her bag, alcohol, cigarette smoke, and Lucifer’s own unique scent that was absolutely intoxicating and enticing.

His scent, combined with the sensation of him touching her lips still fresh in her mind and her heightened emotions were going to be a problem if she didn’t figure out how to keep them all in check.

“Alright, where do we start?”

“Let’s start with your sense of hearing. Close your eyes,” he commanded, “I want you to focus only on the sound of my voice. Ignore all the noise and only focus on me.”

“Okay,” she whispered, doing her best to concentrate on him without getting too aroused. 

“I want you to listen to every syllable that I utter until it consumes you. Push all the noise away until you can’t hear anything else but me. Now, tell me what you can hear?”

“Just you.”

Lucifer smiles and continues with the lesson, “excellent, now this next part might be a bit tricky so don’t worry if you don’t get it right away, I want you to focus on the motorcycle down on the street, can you hear it?”

Chloe sifts through the cacophony of traffic until she homes in on the Harley Davidson’s humming engine, “yes,” she replies.

“You’re doing amazing, darling!” he praised, “now, tell me which direction it’s travelling.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Yes you do, just focus. Is it getting louder or quieter?”

“Quieter.”

“And in order for it to be getting quieter on the street in front of the club?”

“West,” she declares, “the motorcycle is heading west.”

“You are bloody brilliant,” Lucifer beamed at her. Chloe smiled back, thrilled with her progress. “Now, let’s move on to your sense of sight. Come with me to the balcony.”

Lucifer offered his hand and Chloe took it and followed him to the balcony. She savored how warm and soft his hand was and admired how well it fit in her own.

“Woah,” Chloe exclaimed when she looked out over Los Angeles skyline. The lights were so much brighter than she was used to and she could actually see stars in the light-polluted sky. She could also see much farther into the distance than a normal human and it seemed like the horizon would never end.

“It’s stunning, isn’t it?” Lucifer asked as Chloe took in the sight of the city at night but he had his gaze fixed on her face, enjoying her expression of awe and wonder. “Do you see that apartment building way off in the distance?” Lucifer asked, pointing to direct her attention.

“That one with the blue walls?” she asked.

“Exactly. I want you to look into the third window from the left on the top floor; the one with the lights on. Tell me what you see?”

Chloe squinted her eyes and forced them to adjust. She peered into the window that he was talking about and immediately started blushing when she saw what was going on inside.

“Uh, there’s a couple and they’re kissing,” she muttered, “aaand now they’re having sex.”

Chloe turned away and closed her eyes, causing Lucifer to chuckle.

“It’s not funny, Lucifer, we’re invading their privacy.”

“Oh come on, detective, if they didn’t want anyone to see what they were doing then they should’ve drawn the blinds. One last test for your vision.” Lucifer found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something in miniscule script on it and then sped over to the other side of the penthouse, “what does it say?” he asked.

Chloe refocused her eyes to the lighting in the penthouse and zoomed in on the paper he was holding up. She smiled and read it back to him, “it says ‘you’re doing a great job, Chloe, I’m proud of you.’”

Lucifer used his speed to zoom over to Chloe but since her eyes were still focused on him, she was able to perceive his every movement so it didn’t look like he was moving that fast.

He stopped right in front of Chloe and brushed the hair out of her face, “you’re damn right I am,” he whispered, sending a shiver down Chloe’s spine.

“Lucifer,” she whispered. They could both hear her pulse speed up and knew that she was getting turned on.

“Right, well,” Lucifer cleared his throat and took a few steps back to help her regain her composure, “we can probably skip taste and focus on smell since they’re so closely linked. Besides, you’re definitely going to want to learn how to block out odors so you don’t have to smell the putrid miscreants that you encounter on the streets. Okay, I want you to pick one scent in the room and focus on it just like we did earlier with hearing.”

Chloe closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of air. She took inventory of all the smells in his penthouse and ended up locking in on Lucifer’s unique scent. She knew that she probably should’ve chosen a different scent because concentrating on his delicious aroma was not helping her whole arousal situation but he just smelled so damn good, she couldn’t resist.

“Okay, I got it,” she inhaled again until the only thing she could smell was Lucifer.

“Good, now pick a completely different scent to focus on and block out all the others.”

Chloe struggled a bit to get Lucifer’s fragrance out of her nose. It was such a pleasant and indescribable aroma that she didn’t want to focus on anything else but eventually she locked in on the scent of Lucifer’s whiskey that was sitting in a glass on top of his piano.

“Your whiskey smells nice,” Chloe commented.

“If you can guess the exact bottle it came from, I’ll let you have a glass,” Lucifer offered. He would’ve let her have a glass either way but he knew she was enjoying the challenges and it would be a good way to test her.

Chloe wandered over to his bar, occasionally lifting the stoppers from glass bottles and taking a whiff. Finally, she found a bottle with notes that matched the whiskey’s distinct scent and held it up.

“This one,” she declared. She was already pouring herself a glass before Lucifer could confirm her decision, she was that confident.

“You’re a natural! To you, detective,” he held up his glass in a toast and clanked it on hers. 

Unfortunately, Chloe hadn’t gotten used to her enhanced strength so when she knocked their glasses together, the crystal shattered and spilled their alcohol on the floor.

“Oops,” she gave him a sheepish look of apology. 

“Not to worry, detective. I suppose that means it’s time for your final sensual lesson; touch.”

Chloe was the most nervous for this sense because she was already turned on in Lucifer’s presence and when he touched her lips earlier, it felt like every nerve ending in her body was humming with electricity. 

Chloe hoped that she could get through his lesson plan without jumping his bones.

“Okay, where do we start?”

Lucifer handed her another tumbler but didn’t fill it with alcohol, “I want you to hold onto this glass as gently as you can, applying as little pressure as possible.” Chloe took the glass and thought that she was barely holding onto it but it was still too hard, “use an even lighter touch, darling.”

Chloe gradually loosened her hold until it was so light that the glass slipped out of her hands. Lucifer used his speed to catch the tumbler before it hit the floor but Chloe had the same idea as him and they banged their heads together at super speed.

“Oww,” they said in unison, rubbing their foreheads.

“It’s okay,” Lucifer said, “this can be a learning experience, here, I’ll do it with you. Imagine the pain just melting away. Remember what it felt like before you were in pain and superimpose that memory on top of what your pain receptors are telling you.”

Sure enough, the throbbing in Chloe’s head ended and she felt as good as new.

“Wow,” she marveled. There were more than a few occasions in her life when that ability would’ve been useful.

“Perfect,” he said, handing her back the tumbler, “now I want you to slowly squeeze it until it shatters.”

“I don’t know, Lucifer. I already broke two of your glasses, I don’t want to ruin another.”

“Nonsense, I want you to know how much pressure to exert and besides, I have plenty of glasses.”

“Okay, fine.”

Chloe incrementally increased her pressure on the glass and it didn’t take long until it was breaking into tiny shards that went flying every which way.

“Good. Now make a mental note of how much pressure that took so you don’t apply that much when you’re, say, shaking someone’s hand.”

A sick feeling came over Chloe as she realized that she could easily hurt someone without meaning to. “I think I need more practice.”

“Very well, take my hand.”

She let his much larger hand wrap around hers and then made the mistake of looking up into his deep brown eyes. Her heart fluttered and she immediately broke eye contact and looked back down on their hands. 

“Good?” she asked as she slowly squeezed his hand.

“Harder,” he whispered in a tone that made Chloe’s mind go to filthy places. “There!” he said when she applied enough pressure, “use this much pressure when you’re shaking hands with a human.”

Chloe gauged how much pressure she was applying and made a mental note to not exceed it around the people she cares about.

“Thank you, by the way, for all your help,” she gave him a small smile and glanced up just long enough to express her gratitude before looking away again.

“You’re welcome,” he said it almost like a question. Like it was a foreign phrase he wasn’t accustomed to using. “It’s the least I can do after condemning you to an eternity of… this.”

“Hey,” she said, rubbing small circles into the back of their still-joined hands, “as mad as I was at first, I’m glad you saved me. I told you I didn’t want to die and that’s still true. I have so much left to live for and even though this is a lot to take in and is gonna require an adjustment period, I’m glad you made the choice you did.”

“I know, but if I had acted sooner…”

“No ‘buts’. You did what you had to do, I don’t want you to blame yourself.”

Lucifer rubbed her knuckle with his thumb and smiled.

“You know, you really are a natural at all this. I haven’t even shown you the best part, come on!” he yanked on her arm to pull her behind him to the far side of the penthouse.

“The ‘best part’?”

“That’s right, I saved the best for last. I’m gonna teach you how to control your super speed. Just like everything else, activating your speed is mental. Imagine there’s a switch in your head that activates your speed. Its default setting is off so you need to actively switch it on when you want to go fast.”

Lucifer zoomed over to the other side of the penthouse and waved for her to follow him. Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally flipping the switch before running to Lucifer. She started off at normal speed but when she reached the halfway point, her supernatural speed kicked in.

She was surprised by her sudden change in acceleration and stumbled, which was only made worse when her foot got caught and she tripped over the ottoman. 

Luckily, Lucifer was there in an instant and he caught her in his arms before she could fall to the ground. He caught her in a position reminiscent of a slow-dance dip and it made her feel like she was attending her high school prom that she never got to go to.

“Thank you,” she breathed, their faces mere inches apart. He pulled her up from the dip and nervously straightened his suit and cleared his throat.

“We’ll work on that one later. Probably should’ve cleared the space better.”

“Okay, what’s next?” she asked, trying to diffuse the tension that insisted on building between them.

“Well, my dear, we’ve reached the end of what I can teach you in a controlled environment so I think you’ve earned a little present for graduating vampire school.”

He walked over to his bedroom and pulled out a small box, shaking it before tossing it for Chloe to catch.

“Seriously? When did you have time to go shopping?”

“Oh, I had one of my witch friends whip it up while you were passed out.”

Chloe opened the box to discover a necklace with a curious object as the pendant.

“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” she complimented before adding, “what is it?”

“It’s the bullet that Jimmy shot you with. Well, one of them anyways. More importantly, it’s enchanted so that you can be out in the sunlight without any adverse effects.”

“Wow. Thank you,” she said again, holding back tears of gratitude.

“Looks like you’ll need it soon, the sun is about to come up.”

Chloe looked out the window and sure enough, the sun was starting to peek out over the horizon. She couldn’t believe she had spent the whole night learning the basics of vampirism with Lucifer; it only felt like a few minutes to her.

“We’ve been training all night!?!? How are you not tired? Wait, do vampires need sleep?”

Lucifer shrugged, “we don’t need it and we don’t experience any of the pesky side effects that humans go through when they forego sleep but it can be quite enjoyable; especially after certain exhausting activities.”

“Huh,” Chloe mused, thinking about how much free time she just gained by not having to sleep anymore. She was sure that she would still partake in naps and was glad she didn’t lose the ability to sleep altogether but there was many a night that she would’ve loved to stay up late to solve a case but her fatigue forced her to sleep.

The sun had come up enough to penetrate Lucifer’s windows and Chloe could feel the sunlight sting when it hit her skin. It wasn’t terribly painful and she could choose to ignore it if she wanted but it definitely wasn’t a pleasant sensation; kind of like a bad sunburn.

Chloe held up the necklace and the sting vanished as soon as the cool metal chain touched her skin.

“Help me put it on?” she asked Lucifer.

“Of course,” he replied. 

Lucifer unhooked the clasp and stood behind her. Chloe could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck and her heart stuttered when his chest brushed up against her back ever so slightly. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her neck, causing her to shiver. He fastened the clasp and smoothed the chain down, unable to resist the opportunity to touch her skin.

“There, all done,” he whispered.

Chloe turned around so that they were facing each other, their lips mere inches apart. She had been fighting the urge to kiss him all night and she finally decided that she was done denying herself what she truly desired. 

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, fisting the fabric with both hands and tugging him closer. She crashed into him like a wave coming to shore and locked her lips onto his. The instant they touched it was like throwing water on a livewire.

Chloe felt a jolt of electricity course through her whole body. It started where their lips touched and spread to every corner of her body. Her enhanced senses were in overdrive and her brain was cataloging every bit of information about his lips that it could.

Lucifer was caught off guard at first but he quickly melted into her touch and let muscle memory take control. Chloe protruded her fangs and nipped at his bottom lip, drawing just a hint of blood. Lucifer licked the blood off his lip, which had already healed, and dove back into her.

Chloe grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and by his belt buckle with the other and slowly shuffled them towards his bedroom.

They fell back onto his bed with a thump.

“Lucifer,” she moaned between kisses. 

Finally, the alarm bells in his head went off and he pulled away, putting his finger on her lips when she tried to go back in for more.

“Wha… what’s happening?” she asked in confusion.

“It would seem… I’m saying ‘no’.”

“But you’ve been trying to get me into bed since we met! Why are you saying no?”

“Normally I would leap at the chance to fulfil my carnal desires but since you’re a new vampire, you don’t have full control of your emotions. How do I know it’s real and not just your enhanced horniness driving you to want to sleep with me?”

“It’s real,” she said, slightly annoyed, “now get back into bed.”

“Detective, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t want to sleep with you right now. Give it a few weeks and if it’s real, if you still feel the same way, then I’ll be more than happy to oblige.”

“A few weeks?” Chloe whined, “fine. I guess it’s morning anyways. Ugh, I have work today.”

“Then you should probably get ready. It’s good to keep up with your routines. It will make the transition easier as you get used to vampire life. You’re taking it surprisingly well, by the way, for someone that didn’t believe in vampires yesterday.”

“Oh my God, that all happened yesterday? Jeez, I didn’t even know you 48 hours ago and here I am ready to jump into bed with you!”

“See? New vampire horniness is real; you would’ve regretted it immediately.”

“Lucifer, there _is_ something between us. We’ve been through a lot in such a short amount of time but you’re right; we need to take things a little slower.”

“Exactly. We can take it as slow as we need to; we do have eternity ahead of us to figure things out.”

Chloe let out a dark chuckle, “God, that’s right. I’m immortal now.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t freak out on me now. I’ll be by your side as long as you’ll have me. Now, why don’t I drive you home so you can get ready like you would any other day?”

“Okay,” she agreed quietly.

Lucifer drove to Chloe’s house and waited patiently while she showered, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup. 

“Ready for work? I, for one, can’t wait to see what case we’ve got today,” he said when she reemerged.

“Lucifer, you’re not coming to work with me.”

“Sure I am! You need a partner and I don’t have anywhere to be today. Besides, someone needs to be there to hold you back in case you lose control of your emotions and try to bite the head off one of your coworkers.”

“Fine, whatever. Just drive.”

Lucifer drove them to the precinct and they got briefed on their next case. A young woman was found drowned in a pool and the main suspect was rising football star Ty Huntley. He had a squeaky clean reputation as a wholesome virgin so when a video surfaced of Ty having sex with the victim, the officers brought him in for questioning.

“Ty Huntley, it says here that you were the last person to see Ali Thornton alive, can someone account for your whereabouts between 1 and 3am?” Chloe asked, laying the file down on the interrogation room table.

“Like I told the officers before, I was drunk, I don’t remember,” Ty said.

“But you did know, Ali, yes?” Lucifer chimed in.

“Uh not before last night. We talked for a little bit before… you know.”

“Before you had sex,” Lucifer finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“So what you’re saying is you were the last person to see the victim alive and you had sex with her. Now we know that she recorded the… encounter so my guess is that she was gonna blackmail you and you got mad. You were drunk and more than a little pissed off so you strangled her and then panicked and threw her body in the pool before passing out,” Chloe spit-balled.

“No! That’s not what happened! I might’ve been drunk but I definitely didn’t kill her, I would’ve remembered that!” Ty protested.

“Mr. Huntley, we’ve been working with the theory that Ali was murdered because she had sex with you so if you didn’t do it, do you have any idea who would’ve wanted to protect you or your image?”

“Uh, I don’t know. My agent can be kind of overprotective. My ex-girlfriend Debra too. She would be pretty pissed if she found out I had slept with someone. She can be kind of… obsessive.”

“Hmm, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, what do you say, detective?”

“Thanks for your help, Mr. Huntley. We’ll be in touch,” Chloe said before turning to her partner, “let’s go!”

Ty told them where they could find Debra and they waited outside of her yoga studio in Chloe’s cruiser. 

“How are you holding up?” Lucifer asked.

“You know, I’m doing alright, I think. I got a little bit of sensory overload back at the precinct but I remembered your lessons and blocked it out. Other than that, I think I’ve done a pretty good job of keeping my emotions in check.”

“I’d have to agree,” Lucifer praised her and took his flask out of his suit jacket pocket, “cheers!”

At first, Chloe cast him a disapproving sidelong glance for drinking on the job but when she inhaled, she could smell that it wasn’t alcohol.

“Is that blood?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“Indeed. Care for a sip?”

Chloe accepted his flash and brought it to her lips, taking a generous swig before handing it back. She wiped her lips and retracted her fangs, muttering a quick ‘thank you’ for the pick-me-up.

When Debra emerged from her yoga class, Chloe and Lucifer sprung into action.

“Debra McCall, I’m Detective Decker, LAPD. We need to ask you a few questions about Ty Huntley.”

“I’ve got nothing to say!” Debra’s pace quickened as she tried to get to her car without talking to them.

“It’s either here or down at the station!” Chloe countered.

“Leave me alone!”

In a fraction of a second, Chloe’s enhanced senses registered the sound of a detonator activating a bomb and knew that there was an explosive under Debra’s car. Chloe used her super speed to pull Debora out of the blast radius, saving her life in the process. 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“Wha… what just happened? You… you’re not…” Debra stuttered.

“My turn, detective. Watch and learn,” Lucifer interjected. He made direct eye contact with Debra and activated his compulsion. “Forget what you just saw. You were standing here the whole time. You were never close enough to the explosion for it to affect you.”

Debra nodded along and repeated back everything he was saying. Chloe was glad that he was there with her because it would take a lot of time and practice before she mastered compulsion and she didn’t know what she would do without him.

After they questioned Debra and figured out that she had nothing to do with Ali Thornton’s murder, they decided to probe the talent agent angle. 

Chloe and Lucifer stormed into Joe Hanson’s office under the pretense of needing to bring Ty into the station for more questioning. Joe desperately wanted to protect his client so in an effort to pin the murder on Debra, he admitted to being at the party.

“I saw Debra there! I went by the party but a work call came up and I never made it inside. I didn’t say anything to the officers before because I told my wife I was working late. When I was driving away, I saw Debra outside Ty’s window.”

“So you admit you were there that night?” Chloe confirmed.

“Yeah, and so was Debra. That’s the proof you need, right?”

“That’s the proof we need. You see, we know that you hired the victim to make a sex tape with Ty to blackmail him, I just needed to place you at the scene.”

“It’s not true! I only want what’s best for you, Ty!” he was starting to flail now that was all crashing down around him.

“Why would my own agent want to blackmail me?” Ty interjected.

“Because he thought you were gonna leave him eventually,” Chloe supplied.

“What, because I took one meeting with another agency?”

“If you left me, I would be ruined,” Joe said and turned to Chloe and Lucifer, “I mean, he is my Brady, my Manning!” as if that made it any better.

“But Ali wasn’t cut out for this sort of thing, was she?” Lucifer said, “she didn’t want to give you the video.”

“Stupid bitch!” Joe’s calm façade had disappeared and now his true colors were showing, “she said she realized Ty was a good guy and didn’t want to go through with it.”

Both Chloe and Lucifer were outraged by Joe’s despicable behavior and calling Ali a ‘stupid bitch’ was the last straw. As much as Lucifer wanted to punch the guy, he had had years to learn how to control his heightened emotions and held himself back. Chloe, on the other hand, was getting her first taste of what heightened vampiric rage felt like.

“Her name was Ali Thornton and you killed her! For what? Greed? Ego?” Chloe started marching towards Joe to get in his face. Even though the man was more than twice her size, she knew that he didn’t stand a chance against her.

“I didn’t want to hurt her, I just wanted her phone! But… I squeezed too hard,” he confessed.

By now, Chloe was seeing red and she let her anger consume her. In one swift motion, she put her small hand on the much larger man’s chest and pushed him. She didn’t even exert herself but with her rage fueling her super strength, Joe Hanson went flying through the glass windows into the offices next door.

“Did I squeeze too hard?” Chloe mocked. 

Chloe wasn’t done with the bastard yet though. She stepped over the broken glass and walked towards him like a panther stalking its prey.

“Detective, detective, wait! Chloe,” her name on his lips was the only thing that could get through to her. Lucifer put one hand on her stomach and one on her shoulder and managed to calm her down.

Lucifer quickly compelled everyone in the room who had witnessed Chloe’s supernatural show of strength to forget what they saw. He also convinced the other officers at the scene to arrest Joe and clean up the mess so that Chloe could go home early. 

Chloe managed to hold it together until they got back to the penthouse but when they crossed the threshold, Chloe burst into tears. 

She couldn’t believe that she had lost control like that. Chloe normally prided herself on her ability to keep her cool even when dealing with asshole criminals that pissed her off. She had let her emotions get the best of her and she knew that being a vampire was partially to blame but she couldn’t help but think that if she had just tried harder, if her resolve had been stronger, then she would’ve been able to control herself.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I was about a second away from punching that dullard in the face as well, you can’t blame yourself,” Lucifer comforted her, putting his hand on top of hers.

“I could have killed him, Lucifer! I was just so angry; I couldn’t stop myself. What if you hadn’t been there to stop me? He would be dead right now!” she continued to sob uncontrollably.

All the craziness of the past few days that she hadn’t even begun to process came bubbling to the surface. Getting shot, nearly dying, getting turned into a vampire, finding out vampires are real; everything she was suppressing came to the forefront of her mind and only intensified her crying.

“You wouldn’t have killed him, you’re stronger than that, I know it. Come here,” Lucifer said and pulled her body against his for a hug. Lucifer wasn’t a big fan of hugging, or any physical contact that wasn’t sexual, really, but with Chloe, it just felt right. Their bodies fit together perfectly with her head tucked under his chin. 

Lucifer rubbed soothing circles into Chloe’s back but she just kept crying. 

“I don’t know that I could’ve stopped,” she whispered, “I’ve never been that angry before in my life.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I wish I could teach you emotional control as easily as the other lessons but I can’t. You’re just gonna have to learn as you go but trust me, it does get easier to control with time.”

“How long?” she questioned; “how long before it gets easier?”

“It’s different for every vampire. Some take longer than others but you are one of the fastest learners I’ve ever seen so I have no doubt that you’ll have complete control of your emotions sooner rather than later.”

“But what if I hurt someone before that happens?”

“That won’t happen, I’ll make sure of it. I was waiting for the right time to tell you but I already talked to your lieutenant and she said that I can accompany you on cases. I’ll be right there, by your side, ready to spring into action if you need me.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. She had finally stopped crying and began to reciprocate his hug, rubbing up and down his back, savoring the texture of his suit’s fabric under her hands.

“One thing I’ve learned over the years is that being a vampire is about controlling your emotions, not repressing them. Apathy is an incredibly alluring emotion when you feel everything as intensely as we do but giving in to it never ends well.”

“You sound like you know from first-hand experience,” Chloe deduced. 

“Do you remember how I said I haven’t killed anyone in a long time?” 

Chloe stiffened under his touch and pulled back. He let her put some distance between them and hoped she wouldn’t hate him forever after what he was about to tell her.

“Yeah…”

“It happened thousands and thousands of years ago. His name was Cain and I had been sleeping with his mother. Now these were much less progressive times and it was custom for the eldest son to kill the man who had brought dishonor on his family. The only problem was, Cain was a bit of a psycho, as you Americans say, and he wanted to kill his mother too. He had already bludgeoned his little brother to death with a rock in cold blood and enjoyed it a little too much. He got a taste for it and wanted to kill again. He came after his mother, Eve, with a knife and was planning to kill us both.”

“He didn’t count on you being a vampire,” Chloe surmised and Lucifer nodded.

“I broke his wrist so that he would impale himself on his own blade and then drank every last drop of his blood from his body. I felt horrible afterwards, and not just because of the terrible indigestion. I told myself it was self-defense at first; that it was either him or us, but in reality, I enjoyed it.”

“Hey, you did what you had to do.” Now it was Chloe’s turn to comfort him.

“No, I didn’t have to kill him. I _liked_ the way it felt to kill him but I didn’t have to do it. It wasn’t self-defense, he didn’t stand a chance against me. At first I gave into the apathy and repressed all other emotions but that could only last so long. I hated myself for years and years afterwards but I finally got to a place where I could move on. He’s the only human I’ve ever killed, to this day.”

“Cain,” Chloe said, placing her hand on Lucifer’s, “I know his type. Psychos like him would’ve killed again and again if you hadn’t stopped him. I know I can’t prove it, but I bet you saved more lives than just Eve’s that day.”

Lucifer looked into Chloe’s kind, empathetic eyes and wondered what he did to deserve such a smart, compassionate, and beautiful woman like her in his life.

“Why don’t you hate me?” he asked. “Ever since we’ve met, I’ve done nothing but bring trouble into your life. My selfishness nearly got you killed. I turned you into a vampire to assuage my guilt, condemning you to eternal life and depriving you of your humanity. And I put you in a position where you almost killed a man and caused you to cry, so why don’t you hate me?”

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Perhaps if Chloe were still human she would’ve danced around her feelings for years before finally telling him but being a vampire had instilled a newfound courage in her. Gone were her fears of rejection and uncertainty. She knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn’t afraid to say it.

“Chloe,” he breathed her name softly. Lucifer was in complete disbelief. Never in a million years did Lucifer think a woman like Chloe could ever love a monster like him, but here they were.

“I know that you think it’s just my heightened emotions talking but I know what I feel is real. This is more than just ‘new vampire horniness’ and I think you feel it too.”

Chloe put her hand on his heart and could feel the way his pulse quickened under her touch.

“I do,” he whispered; a vow he would make again to Chloe in the near future.

Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned down until their lips were barely touching. It was so different from their first kiss but just as incredible. There was no urgency behind their kiss, no worries about the future or about anything else in the world. They were both completely in the moment. The kiss was slow and languid and didn’t finish until they had both thoroughly explored every curve of each other’s lips.

When they finally pulled away, they let their foreheads touch and looked at each other, both grinning in pure bliss. 

“Wow,” Chloe never knew that kissing could feel like that until Lucifer came along, “so what happens now?”

“I think this is the part where I ask you out on a proper date. Chloe Decker, would you like to go out with me?”

“Hmm I don’t know, I’ll have to check my calendar,” she teased before getting serious. “Yes, Lucifer I would love to go on a date with you.”

That Friday night, Chloe came over to his penthouse for the best Italian dinner she’d ever had, just like he promised. He made his special marinara sauce and the two vampires laughed as they chowed down on garlic bread. They each had two drinking glasses, one for a wine that paired perfectly with their meal and one for blood since all this food provided them with no nutritional value, as delicious as it was. 

Lucifer continued accompanying Chloe on cases. At first, it was to make sure she didn’t lose control of her emotions but he soon found out that he rather enjoyed solving homicides and was damn good at it too.

The vampire power-couple soon had the highest closure rate at the precinct and between the two of them, the criminals of Los Angeles didn’t stand a chance.

Lucifer taught Chloe how to compel suspects into telling the truth and, like everything else, she was a quick study.

When they finally slept together, it was explosive. It was a mix of the raw hunger of their first kiss and the sweet tenderness of their second kiss. It was fast and it was slow and everything was heightened. Both immediately demanded a repeat performance and it quickly became their favorite pastime. 

It took a while, but they finally solved the mystery of why Chloe could resist his compulsion when they first met. Apparently, Chloe’s mother had problems conceiving so she went to a witch doctor that used vampire venom to help the pregnancy along. It gave Chloe just enough latent vampire DNA to resist compulsion but not enough to override her humanity.

They were partners in work and partners in life, spending almost all their time together. Months passed and surprisingly, they still weren’t stick of each other yet.

Lucifer asked her to marry him after a romantic picnic in the park. They had just watched the sun set and he popped the question just as the dusky light faded and the first stars began to appear. She said yes, of course, and they got married the first Saturday in June.

The night before the wedding, Lucifer was so nervous he couldn’t sleep.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Chloe asked when she found him pacing around the kitchen.

“It’s just…” he started before taking a breath and trying again, “I’ve never truly been in love before I met you and I’ve never been a husband before. I’ve lived thousands upon thousands of years and yet being a husband is one experience I’ve never had. What if I’m not any good at it?” he whispered the last sentence softly, as if he were ashamed.

“You’re gonna be a great husband, babe. I have no doubt. Besides, if there’s ever an instance where you don’t know what to do, it’ll give me a chance to be the teacher for a change and show you how it’s done.”

Lucifer smiled at that and they kissed for the last time before becoming husband and wife.

Life as a vampire wasn’t without its challenges but there was no couple more suited for an eternity together than Lucifer and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's all I have for you guys, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this fang-tastic journey as much as I did! As always, you can find me on tumblr and twitter @lucks_eterna. Until next time! Cheers!


End file.
